The Great Substitute
by U2fan003
Summary: The Snow Kids are left with a missing player due to injuries... Who will be the person to fill in for them and manages to win the match? Set in season 2/3. No OCs


**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football**

**THE GREAT SUBSTITUTE**

In the Snow Kids' previous match, which was a though one against The Rykers, Micro-Ice gets injured and can't play in the upcoming match. The Snow Kids managed to win the match though Ahito's health started to deteriorate again so by the end of the match Yuki had to step in for him. And, with Micro-Ice injured, Yuki taking Ahito's position, and Mark getting brainwashed by Netherball, the Snow Kids don't have any more reserved players for the next match, which is against the Xenons, so they end up with a missing player.

So, the team together with Aarch and their technical staff are trying hard to find a replacement for Micro-ice's position for the next match. Aarch is almost losing faith if they'll ever find another good player, and if they're going to make it for the cup finals this time.

He eventually does lose faith in finding a new player, Ahito isn't getting any better, and Mark doesn't want to have anything to do with the Snow Kids again, so Aarch goes to check on Micro-ice to see if his health got better and if there are any chances for him to play in the next match.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Micro-Ice can't stand living without playing football or having some training. In his room there's D'Jok as usual, and Yuki who are trying to keep him some company and to keep him in the room to try have some rest, but he's too impatient. So, against Dame Simbai's wishes, he starts playing some football in his room.

While playing in his room, Micro-Ice accidentally shoots the ball to the door, obviously not knowing that there is Aarch there. Aarch sees it coming to his direction; Micro-Ice turns around and is shocked to see his coach in the door, so to not-get-hit-with-a-ball-in-the-head, Aarch managed to stop it on his chest. It was a long time since he played football, he couldn't resist, he started juggling with the ball. Some moves he did, Micro-Ice and D'Jok had never dreamt of doing with a ball! It all was coming naturally! After he juggled, he made a shot to pass it to Micro-Ice, but he was too frozen to continue the shot. _"Don't mind that, coach"_, he said staring, while the ball went passed him and broke a glass vase. D'Jok and Yuki's mouths were still open by what Aarch had done. Aarch then told Micro-Ice, _"So, Micro-Ice, are you feeling any better? We still haven't found a substitute player you know?!"_ D'Jok interrupted, _"Wow coach that was amazing!"_ he said, _"Yuki and I have to go now, bye sir! See you Micro-Ice!"_ _"Yea, you still got it coach! See you!"_ said Yuki winking to him while she and D'Jok were walking out of the room. Aarch didn't really care about the juggling he had done; it was spontaneous and just for fun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the talk Aarch had with Micro-Ice he was assured that he wasn't in any shape to play the next match. So it was up to the whole team to find a new player…

None of them made a success.. And Aarch kept insisting that he didn't want to use a clone, afterall he was right; they never had much luck with clones!

So, he called up a team meeting one evening, to see what the team had come up with.. and to see if anyone had found someone to fill in for the team.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the Snow Kids were in the lounge in the Academy, all waiting for Aarch, as usual… After a while the sound of the door opening was heard, in came Aarch together with Adim; she wasn't there because she was President of the League, but because she and Aarch had arranged the things between them, and she started living with him.

Unlike the other meetings, this time, Aarch sat on the couch together with the Snow Kids, he didn't want it to be a formal meeting.. _"You all know why we're doing this meeting.. So, has anyone found someone to play with us?" _All the Snow Kids looked confused.. None of them had found someone to play, they didn't imagine it was this hard.. _"Mine ran away!"_ Micro-Ice said to give his team a chance to think what they were going to say. But with the humour he has, everyone fell laughing. _"Yes I know Micro-ice!", _Aarch said with a smirk on his face. _"So, has anyone really did find someone?"_ he said again. Noone spoke, _"Nah, you don't have to say anything, even I found it hard to find somebody to play for this match. There aren't any good footballers left on Akillian."_ Aarch told them looking a bit worried. Then, D'Jok as team captain spoke, _"But, we still don't have a new player do we?!" "I guess not" _said Rocket with a low voice. Everyone was losing hope that they won't be able to make it for the next match, and Aarch still didn't want to use a clone.

_"Wait, what about him!" _Micro-Ice said while pointing his finger to Aarch! All the team gasped since they didn't know what Micro-Ice was talking about, and thought that he was joking, as usual. _"Yea coach!!"_ shouted Yuki and D'Jok. The team still weren't understanding what was happening. D'Jok explained everything that happened that day when Aarch came talking to Micro-Ice in his room. Rocket was really happy that his uncle played a bit of football again after all those years, afterall he was his idol!

The whole team sort of 'protested' to Aarch for him to play, but he was a bit unsure about it, _"Who would coach you? Will I be able to finish the whole match? Do I remember how to play? Will something wrong happen like the ice age?!" _he started asking them 20-questions, but all the team were excited if he would accept the offer, none of them had ever played football with him before, they just used to see him on their Holo-TVs scoring goals with Team Akillian. _"Well, if you really want me to, I'll play for this match!" _he said while the whole team started cheering. _"But, we still haven't asked the League about it"_ and he looked to Adim who was sitting beside him with his arm around her. With a nice look and tender smile, he said, _"So, will you let me play for this match?!"_ Some of the Snow Kids were heard saying _"Pleaaassseee!"_ after a little pause she said, _"What made you think I wouldn't!"_ with a smile. The team all jumped with excitement and happiness! They didn't want to lose any time, immediately they dragged their coach off to the training room. Clamp hurriedly found a training suit, it could barely fit him, but he was good to go…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that tiring day, Aarch was still wondering who would coach them for the match - he couldn't play and coach at the same time. So, since the match wasn't against the Shadows, he decided to ask Artegor to coach the match; afterall he was the assistant coach of the Snow Kids for a short while…

_"Artegor, I want to make a proposition to you!"_ Aarch said when he barely got in Artegor's office. _"Well, what is it? Aarch, I don't want another friendly with your team!_" he said with one of the strangest smiles ever. Well, it was strange for Artegor to smile anyway! _"I want you to coach my team for our next match against the Xenons!" "OK, I'll fill in as assistant coach then." _Artegor said sort of pleasantly. _"No Artegor! I want you to coach instead of me!" _Artegor looked confused; he had a reason to be! Aarch then explained everything to him.

_"WHAT?!!"_ said Artegor surprisingly, _"What, you don't like the idea of me playing again?!" _Now Aarch looked confused! _"No! I love it! I'm happy to see you play again after all those years and after what happened!" _Artegor said while tapping on Aarch's back. Those were some words that Aarch never imagined to hear from Artegor! Aarch thought that he was drinking by the nice mood he had that day!

They then set up the time of the training sessions together and started working on the strategy for their next match. The only reason Artegor accepted to head-coach the Snow Kids was the fact that Aarch was going to play, and nothing else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hard. Harder than ever. After years without training or keeping in shape. But atleast Artegor was a good personal trainer to Aarch. It was also hard for the people of Akillian and other football lovers around the galaxy; Hard to believe. Noone ever thought that Aarch would ever play after the Smog poisoning, and thought that he devoted his life for coaching now. But afterall it was only for one match..

The media were also really interested in this 'phenomenon'. They too couldn't believe it. And it was left for Callie Mystic to investigate and stalk the Snow Kids asking about everything that has to do with this match.

Training seemed more fun for the Snow Kids, apart from Artegor coaching, but they enjoyed training with Aarch. It was different for a change once in a while! Although Aarch isn't as young as he used to be, he's still the great footballer everyone knew. And he's never missed one shot during training these last few days.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the big day came. All the team was excited, as usual before every match. But this time the excitement was bigger since they were going to play against the Xenons, but most of all since it was the match that Aarch had the chance to play with his team.

It was a 'home' match for the Snow Kids, so it gave them a little bit more courage. The stadium was packed with people! There were more spectators than the 'normal' matches they used to play. Norata, Keira, and Adim were all in the coaching area to give their support to Aarch and the team. Together with Simbai and Clamp doing their usual stuff, Micro-ice and Ahito, and Artegor in the coach's chair.

When the Snow Kids, together with Aarch, came onto the field the crowd was heard roaring with excitement! The Snow Kids were amazed by how many people attended this match. Aarch was wearing the legendary number 10 jersey. His gear had to be remade since his number was the only number that was retired by the Akillian football teams after the ice age.. And because there was no gear that could fit him..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's nearly the end of the first half and the Snow Kids are down by 1 – a canon shot by Luur. But that wasn't going to keep the Snow Kids from giving up the fight! All were playing good, especially Aarch, he was in the position of the second striker, the place usually given to the number 10. Rocket was the only one to have a chance of a goal but it was blocked by the Xenons' goalkeeper. The first half was now over..

In the locker room the mood was calm, noone was paying attention to the score, and that's the way it should be! Artegor then pressed the team to win the match for Aarch, while he left for a second to meet up with Adim.. The team's spirit was high, they were determined of their skill and love for football.

The second half begins.. The Snow Kids' spirits were up, immediately, D'Jok had control of the ball after a great cross from Aarch, he started dribbling up the field, he used the breath, and shot the ball… In the back of the net!! Now the Snow Kids had tied the score to 1-1.

But, they needed to win this match since every match they were playing was an elimination match. They were getting tired, and the match was nearly over.. but their determination and hopes of winning were still there.

Time is running out and the score is still one-all. They seriously need to score to not get it into a golden goal situation.. Suddenly, the Snow Kids had a chance of shot on goal, Rocket started dribbling with the help of his teammates passing him the ball to clear out the Xenon players, then he passed the ball to D'Jok who as striker had the biggest potential to score goals.. While nearing the goal, Luur comes with a sliding tackle from behind D'Jok and throws him off the ground. Luur gets a red card and gets sent off the field, the Snow Kids have a freekick, a very crucial last-two-minutes freekick.

D'Jok prepared to take the shot by stepping a few feet backwards. Then in all of a sudden, Norata's voice get's heard on the earphones saying with panic on him, _"Aarch!"_, _"Norata??!"_ Aarch replies with complete surprise to hear his brother on the earphones. Almost without breath, he says _"Aarch, it's in the same place you took the freekick in the final against the Shadows! The one when the ice age hit Akillian!"_ Aarch gasped when he heard that, it was unbelievable, and it really was in the same exact position where it was more than 15 years ago! All the team looked surprised when they heard that, they also looked scared. _"Aarch! Take the shot! Nothing can go wrong this time!!"_ Adim said through the earphones. Those words gave Aarch courage, he told D'Jok to let him take it, _"It's all yours!"_ he said with a wink.

Aarch takes a few steps backwards, like all players do, by his side Rocket nods to him for encouragement. He starts stepping forward to take the shot when suddenly the breath emerges back to him. He didn't celebrate the refueling of the flux in him, but he shot the freekick with the biggest strength, hope, passion and love he had in him… … …IT'S A GOAL!!

The crowd starts cheering heavily, their former star striker had just scored the winning goal and redeemed his name as a footballer back into their eyes. The Snow Kids run all over Aarch and make him fall onto the ground under a pile-up by the team themselves. It was such an emotional goal and scene that Adim had tears of joy running down her face. Artegor spontaneously hugged Simbai with joy and Clamp and Norata go mad!

With only two minutes left of the game, the Xenons didn't have a chance to score another goal. The Snow Kids owned the match! …And, the final whistle was blown! The Snow Kids had won and can pass on to the rest of the matches of the tournament. Everyone was over his head with happiness! They could have never believed that they would come to this emotional win with their football adventure!

When the Snow Kids and Aarch were going back to their locker rooms, the team was chanting their win with the last amazing goal by their own coach, and the breath coming back to him. The technical staff and all the people in the coaching area were all waiting for them in the locker rooms. The hero of the match was by no doubt Aarch. When he arrived in the locker room, everyone greeted him with a celebration, and Adim gave him a kiss that looked like it lasted forever!

He then grabbed her hands, and despite the tiredness from the match he managed to kneel down on one knee, , and pronounced, _"Will you marry me?!"_ She nearly gave him a chance to finish the sentence, _"Yes, I will! I do Aarch!"_

_---------------_

**'And they lived happily ever after..' THE END! So, this is my first properly written fanfic. I didn't have any idea of how to end the story, so I ended it that way... Hope you guys like it! :)**


End file.
